Cole and the Twin Geniuses
by Eclipsewolf583
Summary: Akari tells Hiro (Who are 17 now) about how there's a new student coming all the way from New York. Cole Stark is a Daughter of Hestia and a born Wolfblood (Wolfbloods are NOT werewolves!). Cole (age 17) specializes in robotics, control over fire, and has an over ego, but famous, father.(More than just two crossover!)Rated T! COVER NEEDED! Send art to !
1. Chapter 1

_**New Student**_

In San Fransokyo, a pair of 17 year old twins is working on their projects in their labs. Akari Hamada, the younger twin, was in her lab working on snake like robots with cameras that could slither through small passages for police usage. Hiro Hamada, the older twin, was working on microbots (even though some people were still uneasy about them) for… well, any reason he could think of. Their brother, Tadashi, had already graduated college to create robot healthcare providers, like his first one (that Tadashi let Hiro and Akari keep) Baymax, but with slightly different designs. Hiro and Akari have been going to SFIT (San Fransokyo Institute of Technology) since they were 14, being child prodigies and all that.

Akari went out of her lab to see if she got any mail that the school wanted to inform her about. She saw three different envelopes the mailbox just outside her lab doors. She took a look at the three and read the front, "Let's see. Info about the parts I ordered a week ago… Sharing a lab with a new student… Clubs asking me to-", then she realized what the second one read, "Sharing a lab with a new student?!" She opened the letter to see what that was all about.

 _Dear Akari Hamada,_

 _The school counsel of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology would like to inform you about a new student named Cole R. Hearth, who because of both the lack of rooms and that Cole's major is in robotics, will be sharing a lab with you. Cole is the same age as you and was a child prodigy too. You and your brother, Hiro Hamada, should show Cole around the school. Cole arrives to the school in a week._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The School Counsel of SFIT_

Akari couldn't believe her eyes. Next week, she'll be sharing a lab with a new student that was a child prodigy, a major in robotics, and is around 17. She ran out of her lab and ran to her brother's lab, which was conveniently right next door. "HIRO!" she yelled as she knocked on Hiro's lab doors. She heard a yelp followed by a thud and groan. "Come in Akari," her brother said with a hint of annoyed from the other side of the door followed by Baymax saying, "On a scale from 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"

She opened the door and saw a roller chair on its side, Hiro stuck between one of the desks and a crate of microbots, and Baymax standing in front of Hiro. "1!" he said to Baymax knowing that if he said zero, Baymax wouldn't stop asking. "Let me help you bro," Akari said as she pulled her brother out of the space he was stuck in.

"Did you really have to do that?" he asked me.

"Yep! 1) because I knew that something like this would happen," Akari asked with a smirk on her face.

"And is there a second reason?"

"Yep, check this out!"

Akari handed Hiro the letter as he fix the chair and sat down. As he read it, his expression became confused and nervous. "Um… I'm going to talk to the Headmaster," Hiro said as he got up and headed to the door. "Your emotions went from annoyed to concern," Baymax stated to Hiro. "Hiro, why are you going to talk to the Headmaster?" Akari asked her twin. Hiro turned to face his sister and said, "I would rather get to know Cole first, and so I'm going to see if the Headmaster will have him sharing a lab with me instead."

Hiro started walking down the hallway, but Akari caught up and grabbed his blue hoodie, stopping him. "Well I'm coming with you," she stated. "I shall come too," Baymax said when he caught up to the twins. "Akari, just trust me. I'm doing you a favor," Hiro said as he continued down the hallway with Baymax following him.

Akari went back to her lab and sat down on her chair. She leaned back on her chair far enough to see behind her. She looks at one of her desks upside-down and sees one of the Snake-Cams she's been working on. That's when Akari thinks of a very good plan. She goes over to that desk and grabs the Snake-Cam and gets it connects it to the computer to control it. Now she could see, hear, and control where the robotic snake goes.

A few minutes later, Akari gets her robot to the Headmaster's office. "Let's see what you're up to Hiro," she says to herself. She hears a knock on the Headmaster's door and the Headmaster looked up, "Come in." Hiro came in followed by Baymax. "Headmaster, can I talk to you about this," he said as he showed her the letter. "Ah, I see. You want to be the one sharing a lab with Cole. Am I correct?" she said as soon as she saw the letter, "Consider it done Hiro." "Thank you Headmaster," he said before leaving.

When Hiro left, Akari was also getting the Snake-Cam out of there, but someone pick it up. "As for you Akari," the Headmaster said as she looked into the Snake-Cam, "Come down to my office as soon as your brother passes your lab." _Dammit!_ She thought when she was busted. "Hiro's going to kill me!" she whispered to herself.

Just then, Akari heard Hiro and Baymax past her lab and went into Hiro's. She went straight to the Headmaster's office; the Headmaster was waiting outside of her office. "Come in Akari," she said to her. Akari thought that she was in big trouble, but as soon as she closed the door the Headmaster started laughing. "Um… what's so funny?" Akari asked. "Your brother, Hiro wanted to share a lab with Cole Hearth. Do you or your brother even know who _she_ is?" The Headmaster asked.

"Umm… no. Why?"

"3, 2, 1…"

"WAIT! _**SHE**_ **?!** Cole is a girl?" Akari asked with a shocked look on her face.

The Headmaster nodded her head as Akari just stared at her. "Are you serious?" Akari asks. Akari's expression changed from shock to excited and said, "I've got to tell Hiro!" but the Headmaster stopped. "I saw the way he looked when told me about the letter. Same look nearly every protective brother has. He totally thought Cole was a boy, so let him find out the hard way. Once Cole gets here, he can't have her moved to another lab at all," Akari listen to the Headmaster.

 _The perfect prank! And by a teacher!_ She thought to herself. "Alright I won't tell him that Cole is a girl," Akari promised. "Yes, and you might want this back," the Headmaster said as she held Akari's Snake-Cam, "If you want to impress the police department one day." Akari took the Snake-Cam and walked back to her lab. "Hmm… I wonder?" She walked up to her computer and tried to look up Cole, but only guys showed up. "Well, I can't wait to see the look on Hiro's face!" Akari said to herself as she got back to working on the Snake-Cams.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey Guys! My first part Big Hero 6 story! Yay! BTW this takes the spring BEFORE New Heroes of Camp Half-Blood. Like two months before. Hope you like it! Kiki Anderson is the one who inspired me to do this story! THANK YOU KIKI ANDERSON!**

 ***DCLAIMER* I DO NOT own Big Hero 6, Rick Rordain's books, Gravity Falls (Yes someone you know will join, but not Wendy, Dipper, or Mable YET), Marvel's Superheroes, or Akari (Who belongs to Kiki Anderson)!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cole Stark, Daughter of an Avenger**_

(12 hours till Cole leaves)

Cole was packing her things in her room. While packing, she spotted an old photo that she dropped. It was a picture of one of her old friends. She nearly starts to cry when she sees it.

"Oh Kludd…" Kludd was one of her good friends when she went to Camp Half-Blood a few years ago. Sadly Kludd was killed by a black dragon, leaving Cole, Soren (Kludd's twin brother), and his other friends devastated. Cole could do nothing for Soren, Casey, and Coby except comfort them; she was the _only_ daughter of Hestia after all and a hearth could only comfort people if needed.

Surprisingly, she was afraid of fire even though she was the daughter of the goddess of hearths. To top it off, she acted like more like a daughter of Hephaestus because she was into robotics and machines, but then again; she was her dad's daughter. Oh, right. She's also the daughter of the very famous, Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man. She had two other siblings, but she was the only demigod child out of the three of them.

She was still looking at the picture when her younger (by a day) brother walked in. Ian saw what Cole was looking and stopped. "Uh… Cole, are you okay?" Cole turned around and saw her brother, "Hey Ian. I was packing and then I saw this." Ian looked at the picture and understood. Ian and Cole might have not been twins, but to the public they were twins that somehow were born on different days. They didn't even look alike. Cole looked a lot their father with long charcoal black hair, but had dark orange, calming eyes like Hestia. Ian had Tony's eyes, but looked more like his mother. Their older sister, Lucy, also looked a lot like Pepper.

"I miss him Ian," Cole said with a painful voice. "Well look to the bright side. You're going to SFIT tomorrow and you'll be sharing a lab with Akari Hamada." Just at that moment, Cole's laptop dinged and caught Cole's attention. She went up to it to see that it was an Email from SFIT. "Hmm, wonder what this is about," Cole said to herself. She opened the Email and read it.

 _Dear Cole Hearth,_

 _The Headmaster of SFIT would like to inform you that you have been moved from Lab 126 to Lab 127._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The School Counsel of SFIT_

"Um…. Okay maybe not Akari Hamada," Ian said when he saw the Email. "Get out ya dork," Cole said trying not to laugh. As soon as Ian left, Lucy came in. Lucy was already 20, but she still lives here because she is a fashion designer and has been since she was 12. Ian had a talent with robotics too, but he hid it because didn't want a competition between him and Cole to see who would be their father's successor for Stark Tech and all that.

"So, what's up little sis?" Lucy asked. She knows that Cole hated being called that. Cole laid back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Oh, the sky, ceiling, that fan, planes, space, and way more that I can't think of right now. You know, the usual," Cole answered in a mocking tone as she waved her hand left and right as she listed on. Just as Lucy was about to say her come back, someone said, "Like father, like daughter."

The two girls look to see Natasha (AKA Black Widow) standing at the doorway. When Natasha wasn't on a mission or with Dr. Banner, she was teaching Cole the 101 on fighting and self-defense. Natasha knows that Cole isn't Tony and Pepper's child (like Lucy and Ian are), but is Hestia (Goddess of Hearths: if you don't know what a hearth is, then look it up) and Tony's child, making Cole a very rare demigod. Natasha herself is a distant legacy of Bellona (the ROMAN Goddess of battle strategies: NOT the Roman version of Athena), so she knows what she's doing.

"So Cole's going to college in a city known for its technology. Cole, just remember one thing." "To watch out for monsters and thugs… Wait, which one is smarter again? The monsters or the thugs, because both have similar IQs… If thugs even have IQs at all," Cole said with a half-sarcastic, half-smart ass tone, "Relax, Tash. If anyone or monster tries to attack me, I'll just go wolf and kick there ass." "Cole Rebecca Stark!" Lucy half shouted at Cole. "What? What I do?" Cole said in defense, but she knew what Lucy meant. Cole loved to annoy her sister and the fact that she was a born Wolfblood; Lucy however didn't like it because some of Cole's wolf fur would somehow get all over her clothes. Natasha saw Cole being a Wolfblood as a chance to teach her unique fighting moves.

"Cole, don't let your guard down. You're lucky that most monsters would just look over a demigod like you, but some monsters want the blood of rare demigods," Natasha said to her before she left. Lucy was still glaring at Cole. About a minute later, Cole noticed this. "Don't you have some fashion show to host or something?" she snapped at her sister. Lucy left Cole's room looking a little ticked off. _She could never understand me. Heck, she hardly understands our own father._ She thought to herself. Cole had her father's smart ass, slightly annoying, humorous attitude, so she understood him more than anyone else.

(Half hour before the plane leaves)

She was saying her goodbyes before leaving for the airport. Her step-mother and father wished her luck in San Fransokyo, even though she already had three years of college. She would spend another year of college at SFIT and earn a degree in robotics so she wouldn't always be involved with Greek and Roman and Egyptian and exc. (not that she would want to leave that life). She said her last goodbyes to Natasha and Dr. Banner (who only came to say goodbye because he knew her well).

"Good luck in San Fransokyo Cole," Dr. Banner said to her. "Thanks guys." Cole looked at her phone and saw the time was 3:34. She was supposed to be at the airport 10 minutes ago. "Dammit!" Cole cursed. "COLE!" Pepper and Lucy shouted at the same time. She could hear her dad laughing really hard and Ian looked like he was trying so hard not to laugh because of Pepper and Lucy. "I'm going to be late!" Cole said as she ran to the taxi and got in. "How fast can you get to the airport?" she asked the taxi driver. "Depends, how much money you have?"

"Oh for Thor's sake-!" Cole mumbled as she fished out a casino card that has an infinitive amount of money she got from some casino called Lotus Casino in Las Vegas, but as they always say, **What happens in Vegas,** _ **STAYS**_ **in Vegas**. "Do you accept casino cards?" "Well let's see what's on it," as soon as the taxi driver saw the amount of money, she stepped on the gas pedal and got to the airport within 10 minutes.

Cole got through security and made it to the gate just in time before take-off. She finally got to her seat on the plane (which was first class thanks to her dad) and finally relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief. "Let me guess, you nearly missed the plane." Cole jumped when she heard the voice next to her, but then she saw that it was a woman. This woman, possibly in her early 20s, had black hair that had purple streaks, had brown eyes, and was wearing a black leather jacket. If this person went to Camp Half-Blood, she could easily pass as a daughter on Ares or Hades.

Cole nodded in response to the woman's question. "I thought so," the woman said before going back to work on something on an IPad. Not long after the plane took off, Cole looked at the IPad to see what the woman was working on and saw what looked like a bike design, but not just any bike. Cole immediately knew what it was. "Is that a design of a Tomago Bike?" she said out loud and really loud, but then quickly covered her mouth.

Cole got a few weird looks from passengers; she kinda forgot that she was riding in first class with a bunch of fancy and/or famous people. The woman looked at her with a surprised look and said, "Wow! You recognized my work within two seconds of looking over. I'm impressed." Cole had it sank in for a moment and realized something else. "Wait, you're GoGo Tomago! The person how made the world's fastest pedal powered bike using electro magnets!" Cole said, this time a little quieter.

"Yep, that's correct." "It's an honor to meet you Miss. Tomago," Cole said to her. "Please, just call me GoGo. It makes me feel too old when people call me that. I'm only 21 after all," she said to her, "Say what's your name kid?" "My name's Cole," Cole looked around to see if anyone was listening, "Cole Stark."

"So you're related to-" GoGo started to say, but Cole then said, "Please don't tell anyone. I don't want to be seen by those photographers. I'm basically the only one in my family that doesn't like my picture taken unless it uses my fake name, Cole Hearth." GoGo smiled and said, "Your secret is safe with me."

About two hours later the first plane landed in Indianapolis, Indian. Cole got off the plane and started to head towards her next plane. Cole noticed that GoGo was heading the same way. "So is this where you get off?" GoGo asked.

"Na, I've got about two more plane rides to get to San Fransokyo, California."

"Wow, what are the odds?"

"What?"

"I'm going to San Fransokyo to see some family and friends."

Cole was pretty surprised about this. "So why are you going to San Fransokyo Cole?" GoGo asked. "I'm spending my last year of college at SFIT. I'm excited to meet the person that I'm sharing a lab with; the school board said that they would put me with someone with a robotics major." GoGo laughed when Cole said that. "What?" "Two things. 1) That's impressive that you're a child prodigy. 2) I know two people who are child prodigies and have a major in robotics," GoGo finally said. "Hey maybe when we get there, you can show me how to get to SFIT," Cole said. "Sure, why not?" GoGo answered.

The two of them went to their next plane. Cole looked at the time and saw it was around 6 PM. The plane ride to Denver, Colorado would take about 3 hours and the next one would take 2 and a half hours. "Damnit!" she cursed under her breath. "What?" GoGo asked. "By the time we get there, it would be around 11 to midnight." "How about you stay at my family's house until you find somewhere to stay?" Cole stared at GoGo when she asked her that. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah, my family wouldn't mind. Tomorrow I can take you to the school and you can meet my friends," GoGo told her. "Thanks." "Don't mention it kid."

When they got to their seats, Cole grabbed her IPad and started to watch "Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief" movie ending her day regretting this. _Why I even watch this? It's nothing like the real thing and movies never go by the book(which was based on the real thing)_ , Cole thinks to herself.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey guys! Just wanted to say that some things might still be a little confusing, but a lot of this will be explained in future chapters, in my other stories, in Kiki Anderson's Big Hero 6 stories, or in Big Hero 6, all of Rick Rordain's books (Except the newest one), and Marvel movies (I used my favorite characters, Tony and Natasha because Tony is a smart ass and Natasha is a bad ass)! You guys should check all of this out because it is all AWESOME and AMAZING and NOTHING LIKE YOU'VE SEEN BEFORE and just down right COOL! Hope you guys love this!**

 **Also, Cole knows Casey, Coby, Soren, Kludd, and everyone else prior to New Heroes of Camp Half-Blood (which you should check out)! Some of the characters from New Heroes of Camp Half-Blood will either make an appearance or be mentioned, like Ember (Not to be confused with Danny Phantom's Ember! Ember Wolf is a guy)!**

 **Charlie: You didn't know there was another Ember?**

 **Eclipse: What the Hades are you doing here? You're not even in the other story yet!**

 **Charlie: Hey, you can't blame me for not wanting to see what you were up to. So what's this?**

 **Eclipse: NO! NO! NO! It's not ready!**

 **Charlie: Okayyy, I'll just go over here and watch some videos.**

 **Eclipse: You go do that!**

 **Charlie: Oh, before I go, (talking to the readers) I'm a girl, so *bleep* you if you thought otherwise. (Leaves)**

 **Eclipse: Anyway… See you guys later!**

 ***DCLAIMER* I DO NOT own Big Hero 6, Rick Rordain's books, Gravity Falls (Yes someone you know will join, but not Wendy, Dipper, or Mable YET), Marvel's Superheroes, or Akari (Who belongs to Kiki Anderson)!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hiro Meets Cole**_

 _(Hiro's POV)_

After waiting a week for Cole to arrive, the day finally came. I stood in front of the main building where most of the labs were with my twin sister, Akari, and Fred, the school mascot. "So when's the new guy coming?" Fred asked. I noticed that Akari looked like she was trying not to say anything, but I didn't ask about it. "Cole should be here any minute-" I started to say, but then Akari's phone went off.

Akari answered it, "Hello? Hey GoGo, how've you been? Well who did you meet? What?" I looked at my sister, _what is GoGo telling her now?_ "You met…" Akari glanced at me for a moment, but quickly looked away, "You met him? I know! Hey, how long before you guys get here? Okay, see you in 5 minutes. Bye!" then she hung up and looked at me. "That was GoGo and you'll never believe who she ran into when she came to San Fransokyo!" she said with a smile.

"Did she run into a Wolfblood?" Fred asked. Both Akari and I looked at him with confusion and he noticed. "What? You've never heard of a Wolfblood?" we shook our heads, "What is a Wolfblood anyway?" "A Wolfblood is a person, demigod, and/or legacy that have proven themselves to Artemis, the goddess of the moon, wildlife, and hunting, and she blesses them with the ability to turn into a wolf, but some are just born a Wolfbloods. Wolfbloods are _NOT_ werewolves! A Wolfblood is smaller, smarter, and cannot be controlled by other werewolves. Some werewolves _however_ can have Wolfblood characteristics like being smarter and uncontrollable, but they are definitely not the amazing-awesome-and-incredibly-smart Wolfbloods," Fred broke down for us. When he finished, we just stared at him for a moment. "Okay… and how do you know this?" Akari asks. "From Rick Rordain's new aftermath of Heroes of Olympus graphic novels!" Fred said with a smile.

"Anyway… GoGo met…" but then her eyes shifted towards the main gates to the campus, "Their here!" I turn to see two figures, one being GoGo and the other I didn't know, walking towards us. I could barely see the other person or tell whether they were a guy or girl, but I could see that they were about 17 like me and Akari with dark hair too, wearing a dark flame orange shirt, a jet black jacket over it, and dark blue jeans.

For a quick moment, the other person noticed me, looked straight at me, and froze. At that second, I became tense a bit and quickly realized that this person had dark orange eyes (similar to their shirt) that looked like they could see my entire life in seconds as they looked straight into my eyes. A moment passed and then they started moving backwards the way they came until they weren't seen. I slightly tilt my head in confusion, "Um…" GoGo saw my confusion and turned around to see no one behind her. She signs in frustration and walks to the place that the other person was.

"What was that all about?" Fred asked. Akari shrugged, but she still had that sly grin that someone has when they know something that others don't know and it was starting to annoy me. "Akari, what's going on?" I finally ask. "What do you mean dear brother?" she replied with a fox like smirk, by now I knew something was going on. "Akari," I said slightly annoyed, "What are you plan-" "Why don't you ask them?" Akari said pointing back at the front gate. I look back again to see the unknown person walking in front this time and GoGo behind them.

As they got closer, I saw that the other person was a girl with medium length charcoal black hair and as I saw before, dark flame orange eyes. For some reason, she seemed somewhat familiar to me, but I could've sworn I've never met this person before. "Whoa…" I said to myself seeing those striking eyes again, but I completely forgot one thing. "Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Wait a minute! What the heck was that Hiro?" Akari said snapping back in to reality. "Wha… I didn't… um…" I tried to think of an excuse, but I couldn't. "Well to me it looked like-"

"Hey guys, missed me much?" GoGo said interrupting Akari. I gave GoGo a _'Thank you so much GoGo'_ look. She replied with a _'Women up ya dork'_ look. "We totally missed you GoGo," Fred answered for us. Akari quickly whispered, "This is _definitely_ not over yet bro," and walked over to the two girls. As soon as she said that, I knew nothing good could come out of this.

How could this get any worse for me?

GoGo started introduceing us to the new girl, "This is Hiro Hamada, his twin sister Akari, and Fred Lee, the school mascot." "Hey, you were that guy in that mascot costume contest that got first place, right?" she said to Fred. "Why, that's as correct as a Wolfblood not being a werewolf." I noticed a flash of surprise in her eyes, but then it disappeared and was replaced with a weird looked for Fred. She turned towards me and whispered, "Okay… Is he always like this?" I nodded, "HEY!" and apparently slightly offended Fred, "Well at least I was noticed finally by Lady…." Then he realized that he had no idea what her name was. In fact, none of us, except for GoGo, did. He turned towards her, "uh… Name?"

"Oh, right… my name is Cole," _oh no!_ My mind screamed. "Cole Hearth," she finished.

 _ **That's**_ how things could get worse me….

I started to feel like it turned 20 ̊ hotter that moment and my face turned 12 different shades of red. Akari was laughing so hard she fell to the ground and GoGo was letting a small laugh out along with a sly grin. Fred, Cole, and I were confused, but then Cole looked at me and her eyes widen a bit while her cheeks turned slightly red.

"Uh… What's going…?" Fred started to say, but then looked at me too and he started too look like he was about to start to laugh too. "Don't you dare…" was all I could say before he fell to the ground and starting laughing too. I went from embarrassed to tick off. Cole's face returned to normal, but she was more confused than annoyed. I looked at my sister and friends with what was my most annoyed face since Fred tried and wouldn't quit asking me to create a giant robot for an epic fight between it and him, "Real mature guys. _**REAL**_ mature…" I said sarcastically and annoyed. Cole must have finally understood what was going on, because she let out a dog-like growl and murmured, " _Unbelievable_!"

 _(Cole's POV)_

 _(2 hours earlier)_

After being on a plane for who knows how long, I was not prepared for what would happen today. When GoGo and I got to San Fransokyo, it was around midnight, so GoGo let me stay at her parents' place until I could find a place to stay.

This morning, I woke up to something right next to me chirping like a cat would if it saw a bird. I thought it was a small house cat so I looked over to pet it, but I was surprised to see that this wasn't a _small_ house cat. "WHAT THE-! GAH!" I screamed and fell on the hard floor, "Ow!" "Ugh… Jess… stop chirping!" GoGo yelled. The _cat_ that was next to me was actually a full grown female king cheetah (I had to look this up, a king cheetah is a cheetah with stripes along its sides with its spots). Jess was looking at something outside. _Where on Earth did she get a cheetah?_ , I thought to myself.

"Uhh… what… *yawns*…. What time is it?" I asked GoGo as I laid back down next to the big cat. She grabbed a clock that was right next to the chair she fell asleep in and looked at it. "It's says it's 10:14 in the morning," she replied, "Hey, why did you fall asleep over there?" In confusion, I looked around at the place I fell asleep. That's when I realized I fell asleep at a bay window and not the couch. I looked to my right to see this part of the city, below was a bird in a tree that was on the sidewalk. _Note to self, don't fall asleep at a bay window if there's a cheetah living or staying in the house_ , I thought.

That's when it hit me. "WAIT! IT'S 10:14 IN THE MORNING?" I shouted. "Too loud Cole! You're lucky that my sister is already gone for work and my parents are on vacation; otherwise you'd be asking to borrow one of my bikes," GoGo said, but then _she_ realized, "Wait, aren't you supposed to be at SFIT in less than two hours?" For a moment, there was silent, but then both of us jumped up and started getting ready. I ran for the shower, but GoGo stopped me. "I'll be quicker than you," was all she said before closing the door behind her.

"Damnit!" I said under my breath.

I decided to choose the clothes I was going to wear today. Lucy had packed me at least seven different _nice and fancy_ outfits for a girl, but I hid that bag back in New York and pack my own clothes that weren't girly _**or**_ fancy. I couldn't decide whether to where my dark red jacket with a black shirt that has a wolf howling at the moon on it or my navy blue jacket with a dark grey T-shirt with Minecraft creepers on it, but I finally decided on a black jacket and a dark flame orange shirt with some blue jeans. "The showers all yours," GoGo yelled. I got all ready and came back out, ready to eat, but GoGo then told me about a café called the Lucky Cat Café that was nearby that some of her friends lived in. Honestly I didn't care as long as got something to eat soon because I had a bag of gummy bears in my backpack and I wasn't ready to eat those just yet.

As we left the apartment, GoGo walked up to Jess the cheetah and said, "We'll be back soon girl." I had to admit, I was still a little surprised that I didn't noticed the big cat when we came in last night. When we left GoGo's home, it was 10:58, but by the time we walked to the café GoGo had mentioned, it was 11:13. We walked into the café to see at least seven other people inside. From the looks of it, the only person there that seems to work here was a woman in her mid-thirty's with amber brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey Aunt Cass," GoGo said which caught the woman's attention. It kind of caught me off guard too, because I thought GoGo said that this was where her _friends_ lived. "Oh, hi GoGo!" Cass said as she walked over to us and gave GoGo a hug, "Oh my gosh, it's been so long since I last saw you," her eyes shifted towards me when she saw I was standing there. "Hi there, my name's Cass Hamada, but you can call me Cass or Aunt Cass," when she said that, it explained a lot, "What's your name?" "Cole, Cole Hearth," I replied. "Oh here, let me get you guys some food. From the looks of it, you guys have a busy day!" Aunt Cass said cheerfully. "Actually, Cole is the one with a busy day," GoGo said. We explained to Aunt Cass my whole story and how I met GoGo and all that.

During that time, I ate about two…. no three donuts and five slices of bacon with a frosted mint hot chocolate. Aunt Cass seemed impressed by the fact that I was a child prodigy. She told me about her youngest niece and nephew were also child prodigies and go to SFIT too. "Hey maybe I'll meet them at the school," I said. "Speaking of which, we have to get going. It's 11:54. Bye Aunt Cass," GoGo said. "Bye GoGo. Bye Cole," She replied back as we left.

When we walked outside, GoGo stopped and pulled out her phone. "I'm going to tell Akari that we're coming, okay?" I nodded and we continued walking. "Hey Akari! I'm good; hey I'm bringing a new student to SFIT today. Her name's Cole Hearth. Um… Akari? What do you mean by what? Cole is a _GIRL_. Um… we be there in about 5 minutes. Bye…" then she hung up. "What was that all about?" I asked, "Did your friend think I was a guy?" "She said she knew that already, but I don't know what's going on," she replied.

A few minutes later, we were at the front gates of the school. "Wow! This place is amazing!" I said. We walked through them and GoGo lead me to the Lab. I looked around at the large campus. I looked in the direction that GoGo was leading me and saw three people. I didn't get a good look at two of them because in a quick moment, my eye locked with a guy who had black hair and brown eyes. I froze when it happened. I honestly didn't know what to do, so I started walking backwards back the way we came.

When I was out of sight, I let out a sigh of relief. "What was that Cole?" GoGo said as she came back for me. "I don't know… I just got nervous and panicked and–" "Oh just women up!" she said, "This time, I'm behind you." I as we walked towards the lab, I finally got a good look at everyone. The person who I locked eyes with at first was a half-Asian/half-white 17 year old with black hair, brown eyes, and he was wearing a red shirt with a dark navy blue hoodie over it and blue jeans too. There was a girl who also looked half-Asian/half-white and looked a lot like the first person, except she was wearing a purple hoodie and light blue T-shirt and blue jeans. The final person was what looked like a 21 year old guy and he was wearing a beanie over his blond hair, but unlike the first two people… this guy was in a lizard mascot costume.

I tried not to stare, but that's kinda hard when three other people are staring right at you. "Hey guys, missed me much?" GoGo asked them. "We totally missed you GoGo," the blond guy said. To be honest, he sounded a lot like one of the twins from 'How to Train Your Dragon'. The girl whispered something to the other guy and then both came over. "This is Hiro Hamada," GoGo said pointing to the black haired guy, "his twin sister Akari," pointing to the girl and me think, _that explains why they look so alike_ , "and Fred Lee, the school mascot," finally pointing to the blond haired guy.

That's when I realized I knew that name from so mascot contest that was part of one of Lucy's fashion show. The look on her face when Pepper told her she needed me to put something in her fashion show so more people would come. Classic! I decided to say something, "Hey, you were that guy in that mascot costume contest that got first place, right?" I regretted saying that 5 seconds later. "Why, that's as correct as a Wolfblood not being a werewolf," Fred said. I almost started panicking, but I quickly calmed down. I turned towards Hiro and said, "Okay…. Is he always like this?" Hiro nodded, but then Fred shouted, "HEY!" I nearly started laughing at his childish attitude. "Well at least I was finally noticed by Lady…" Fred's turned towards me and then asked, "uh… Name?"

I almost forgot to tell them my name, _Shoot!_ "Oh, right… my name is Cole. Cole Hearth," I said. There was a quick moment of silence, but then Akari broke it. "AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she started laughing so hard, she fell to the ground. I looked over at GoGo, but she was also laughing a bit. I was so confused; I didn't see what was so funny. I looked to Hiro to see if he knew what was so funny, but then I realized why GoGo and Akari were laughing. Hiro's face blushed with a blood shade of red to Aphrodite love red, but when I saw his face, I think I started blushing too.

"Uh… What's going…?" Fred started to say, but then he saw Hiro. His face went from being confused to about to start laughing. "Don't you dare–" Was all Hiro could say, but then _Fred_ started laughing and fell to the ground. Hiro now looked more ticked off than Lucy did when switch out two of her dresses with a Lion King Timon and Pumba costumes, so I took a step back. "Real mature guys. _**REAL**_ mature…" he said in a sarcastic and annoyed tone. I finally realized something. The letter I got two days ago said that I wouldn't be sharing a lab with Akari. Hiro really did think I was a guy and most likely switched it so he'd be sharing a lab with _me_. I let a wolf growl slip and said under my breath, " _Unbelievable!_ "

"You don't even know what's going on!" Hiro exclaimed. " _ **YOU**_ thought I was a guy and had you and your sister switch, didn't you?" I snapped. That got everyone to shut up really quick. As my father always tells Ian, **NEVER** piss off a girl, he learned the hard way. "Could you guys stop fighting like a bunch of ravenous wolves for a moment?!" GoGo shouted at me and Hiro, "Akari, didn't you say you already knew that Cole was a girl, but still said he?" Everyone turned to Akari and waited for an answer.

"To be fair, it was me who came up with it in the first place-" "AKARI!" Hiro yelled, "That's why for the last week you were grinning like you knew something…" "Itwastheheadmastersidea…" Akari said so fast. "Um…. What was that? I think you said that faster than the Quick Silver," I said. "It. Was. The. Head-" "Akari!" "Jezz Hiro! Alright," Akari said, "It was the Headmaster's idea in the first place."

"And now Mr. Hamada and Mrs. Hearth have to share a lab," a new voice said. We turn to see an older woman standing in front of us. "Now I inspect you two to get along. Might I suggest showing Cole around the campus after she puts her things down?" she said to Hiro. "Yes Headmaster Jones," Hiro replied to the Headmaster. She then turned to me and gave me a piece of paper and said, "This is your schedule Mrs. Hearth. I hope you can find your way around." "Thank you Headmaster," I replied before she left.

I turned to Hiro and ask, "So where to first Genius?" "How about we start with a tour of the Robotics Labs first? Heard that's your major," he replied. Behind us, I heard something that nearly made me snap. " _Hiro and Cole siting in a tree,_ " "Hiro, grab my arm," I said quickly because I knew that once Fred finished it, I would snap. Hiro turned around and looked at me confused, "Um… why?" " _K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_ " "THAT'S IT!" I snapped, "YOU'RE DEAD!" The next thing I know, Hiro, Akari, and GoGo are holding me back and Fred running. "Cool down Cole!" "What are you, part ox?!" "I wonder how fast she'll run if we let–" "NO!" Hiro and Akari shouted at GoGo in union.

"Too bad," GoGo said and let go of me. I don't know why, but I stopped pulling against them when GoGo let go. In result of me stopping, Akari and Hiro were still pulling and we ended up falling backwards onto each other. "Umm… I thought you were supposed to go forward," GoGo, who was still standing, said. "Shut up GoGo!" I growled. Well… this has been an interesting first hour at my new school…

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **A/N**

 **This is good, am I right? Yeah everyone agrees… except for that one guy in the back who just skipped this part…. Anyway, hope you like this!**

 ***DCLAIMER* I DO NOT own Big Hero 6, Rick Rordain's books, Gravity Falls (Yes someone you know will join, but not Wendy, Dipper, or Mable YET), Marvel's Superheroes, or Akari (Who belongs to Kiki Anderson)!**


End file.
